


Hold On Tight

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex's mouth, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Daddy/boi, Drooling, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Held Down, Kissing, Kneeling, Licking, M/M, Manhandling, Obedience, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sneaky Sex, Submission, Subspace, being used, face fucking, messy boy, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex is very glad that it's his mouth Greg wants to fuck.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Season of Kink





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'oral fixation' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

"Get in there, Alex, I'm not waiting for you to catch up," Greg said, shoving Alex through a door into a dimly lit room.

Alex stumbled a little, but he did know where he was. There was a place, a specific place buried at the end of a winding corridor, where Alex always knelt for Him. It was the kind of opportunistic place where Greg could drag him away from the studio for a moment, to force Alex to his knees and get His cock out, already hard and eager, and Alex hated so much waiting for Greg to tell him to start, because He always made him wait. 

Alex stood, watching Greg lock the door and turn on a light, clearly taking a moment to decide how he wanted to fuck Alex this time. Alex thought this might not be a quick one, since they did have a little more time to spare right now, but who knew with Greg? Sometimes all He wanted was to fuck him and leave him. 

"Kneel," Greg said. 

That was the Taskmaster's growl, and it made Alex shiver. "Yes, master."

Alex knelt, in the only place where he always knelt in this room: in a back corner by a wall, semi-hidden by some furniture just in case anyone might come looking. He knew his place, and his position, by now, kneeling in just the way Greg insisted he kneel for Him. 

Alex bowed his head and waited, his cock already getting a little hard. Not that there was much point to it, because he never got off here. This wasn't about him, but about Greg. He could hear Greg slowly walking over to him, as well as feel the intensely objectifying gaze Greg always used when He was eyeing Alex up as His prey.

Eventually, Greg's feet appeared in front of him. Alex's breath hitched in his throat, listening to the sound of Greg unbuckling His belt. God, it was so close to him, he was so close to getting what he wanted, but Greg was being slow, drawing that belt out just enough so He could slap Alex's face with it before He unzipped His trousers.

"Thank you, master," Alex murmured. The pain was light, but still stung, and helped him drop into subspace. 

Greg was in the mood to be rough, Alex discovered, as His hand grasped his head and shoved his face into His groin. "That filthy mouth of yours has been empty for too long. You'd better make this worth my time, boy."

"Yes, master," Alex murmured against His body, desperate to get started. God, His smell was incredible, but he was being held too firmly to do much more than enjoy it. Greg's fingers were, after all, pressing into his head. 

"And I want no whining, boy, you're just here to be fucked, and that's it," Greg said.

"Yes, master, I understand," Alex replied.

Greg drew his head back as He got his cock out. "Open wide, boy." 

Alex gazed up at Him and obeyed, opening his mouth as Greg let the tip of His cock touch his tongue. Alex licked, needing to have it in his mouth _right. now._ He'd been waiting so long for this. Greg never let him suck Him off anywhere other than here, and Alex craved it like nothing else. 

Alex knew He would simply shove His cock in his mouth eventually, and just use his mouth until He was done, and Alex was fine with that. That's how things usually went. It didn't stop it taking him by surprise when Greg did indeed simply push his head onto His cock and grasp his head firmly as He began thrusting. 

Alex submitted instantly. Closed his eyes and enjoyed how full his mouth was, and how much he loved taking Greg's cock like this. He'd even grown to love the feeling of it pushing against the back of his throat, Greg pushing hard to make Alex take His entire length. All Alex could really hear were the sounds Greg was making, unable to really think about anything except the cock in his mouth, and how good it felt as he did his best not to choke too much, and breathe when he could in time to his thrusting. 

Greg tugged hard at his hair. "Fuck, Alex." 

Alex understood the sentiment in His words, of course. Greg loved his mouth as much as Alex loved His cock filling it. Sure, Greg did fuck him in other ways, away from this specific place, and Alex loved that too, but there was something so deeply satisfying about this moment, in this place, of kneeling at Greg's feet while He fucked his mouth like a pile driver, grunting away as He grasped his head with His giant hands. 

It was the helplessness of it all too, in a way. Alex was never restrained or bound up, simply kneeling in place before Him. He could easily walk away if he needed to. But he never did. He stayed, because Greg told him to. Simply allowed himself to be used for His pleasure. And there was a definite pleasure in doing this between recordings, when He was still dressed as the Taskmaster, owning him in a way that never really could be captured anywhere else. Alex didn't mind that it sometimes took a while. That just meant more time with that lovely cock in his mouth, even if it meant more drool and mess to clean up afterwards. 

Greg always thrust in as far as He could go when he came, which did make Alex gag a bit, but he was mostly over it now, and swallowed obediently, loving the feel of His come at the back of his throat as much as His cock. Someone else might have simply quickly cleaned up and hurried back, but Greg loved his mouth too much, and when He did eventually pull out, He simply stroked Alex's hair and let him lick Him clean, unwilling to be away from his mouth just yet. 

Alex adored that too. Loved being able to use his hands now, and tenderly care for His cock as it softened before he was told to tuck it back in. This was the time he could really enjoy His cock properly, when he could take his time, and really appreciate the heat, the scent, the taste, of Him, and how good He felt. The moments where Greg shivered at his touch, where He responded to what Alex was doing, always made him so happy. He loved being used, but he loved that Greg enjoyed this as well. That He didn't just want any mouth, He specifically wanted _Alex's_ mouth. 

Alex always kissed His cock once it was back inside His pants before zipping Him up. He was a mess, he knew that very well. But he was Greg's mess, and he knew that by the way Greg was caressing his cheek and telling him what a good boy he was. Alex leaned into His touch, loving how good it felt to be touched and praised by his master. He closed his eyes. Didn't mind at all that Greg slipped a finger or two inside his mouth and let him suck on them for a while. He loved that Greg let him do this, and didn't just fuck him and leave. Sometimes He did, of course, when there wasn't time, but tonight wasn't one of those times, and Alex would savour His tenderness. 

"You might be a fuzzy little shit, but at least your mouth's good for something, boy," Greg murmured, making little gasping sounds as Alex sucked His fingers just like he sucked His cock. 

Alex smiled a little, aware he didn't really have a way to respond to Him. But he didn't mind. The loss of contact he did mind a bit though when Greg finally pulled away from him. He sat back on his heels, waiting to be told to go as he stared at the floor. Well, no. Not at the floor. At Greg's enormous feet, if Alex was being honest. Greg stroked his head softly and Alex sighed happily. Greg lifted his chin and gently wiped his face clean.

"Thank you, master," Alex said softly, appreciating the way He cared for him. 

"Go on, go clean yourself up properly for the next show. Don't you disrespect me by looking like a messy little shit out there, you here?" Greg said, pulling Alex up by the front of his shirt. 

Alex was expecting to be simply shoved off like usual, but instead, Greg pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard. It was quick, and Alex's face hurt from the impact, and his body felt squashed under Greg's weight, and then Greg shoved him off. 

"Get out of here, you dirty boy, you stink like cock and I won't have that," Greg said.

"Yes, master, at once," Alex said as he scampered off, fully aware that it was Greg's fault that he stunk like cock in the first place, but unwilling to care, because being used like that was so much fun. 


End file.
